The Wolf Who Changed His Mind
by FaronWoods
Summary: The Secret Police. Servants of the Witch, they represent every trait of Jadis' reign: Brutal, cold, and merciless. However, there is one who is not sure he wishes to serve such an evil being any more.   OC's Name borrowed due to creativity shortage XP


**Pens: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, yaddayaddayadda, I don't own anything familiar, yaddayaddayadda disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer. Aslan, I hate these things….**

_**-{Insert Divider Here}-**_

Rontu's paws were numb as he cantered through the snow, fighting back a wince as he stepped on a sharp rock. Not only was the weather _murder, _but Rontu's boss - a very unkindly wolf named Maugrim - was taking his police to terrorize another innocent victim. Today's target was a faun who lived near the lamp post, and apparently he had been fraternizing with humans.

"_Yeah, right," _thought Rontu, narrowly avoiding a tree and sighing inwardly, _"And I have wings." _

He looked behind himself to make sure that the polar bear they were bringing along wasn't getting hungry. The beast growled at him and narrowed his yellow eyes, making Rontu want to find a nice little hole and cower inside until the huge animal went away.

As the faun's home came into view, a lot of the wolves gave howls of excitement, and Rontu even managed a half-hearted bark or two.

Several yelps of fear escaped from the maws of his fellows as the polar bear stomped toward the door, knocking aside wolves and bellowing.

He started tearing at the door with all his might, and Rontu could smell the faun's fear even from behind the wood.

Splinters flew and the door creaked. Maugrim barked, "Break it already!" and the bear gave a final roar, then flung itself at the wood.

The door fell, and wolves flooded into the house to find a faun inside, Maugrim watching with mild interest.

Rontu didn't want to hurt the faun. He didn't want to be at the receiving end of the iron poker the Narnian was brandishing. Rontu wanted to go back to his old house in Dancing Lawn, though it was probably occupied by some other Talking Beast by now. But Rontu ran into the house anyway.

Why?

Because Rontu wanted to keep on living. And the only way to ensure that was to join the Secret Police.

All this and more was going through Rontu's head as he felt a wave familiarity wash over him. The faun was someone Rontu knew very well.

"_Oh, god…" _Rontu thought, _"Tumnus… Oh, Aslan, no."_

Rontu stood there numbly, staring in horror at the faun. Tumnus looked up, and Rontu saw the recognition cross the Narnian's face; the hate that followed afterwards when Tumnus realized who's side Rontu must be on. But Rontu did nothing. He just stood there and watched as the wolves, a male named Keru barking at them to assume hunting position, surrounded Tumnus and started dragging him towards the door.

Then, as Keru attempted to break Tumnus' leg, Rontu finally snapped. After the countless arrests he had partaken in, after all the murders he had witnessed, after all the crimes he had willingly committed, and in the name of "The Law", Rontu had finally had enough. He flung himself at the black canine, giving a real, genuine snarl.

The wolves had no idea what to do. They looked stunned as Rontu, who had been one of the police almost as long as Maugrim had, mauled Keru.

They stared at him for several moments before everything was a blur of teeth, claws, and fur. Rontu felt searing pain tear at his flesh as teeth buried into his leg and claws raked his back.

Tumnus attempted to pry the wolves off of him, but, realizing that it was in vain, took Rontu's bark as an order to flee.

The police, noticing that their first target was escaping, abandoned the mutilated form of Rontu Aru-Atan, scrambling after the faun and yelling at each other to go faster.

Maugrim walked over to Rontu, an unreadable look on his lupine face.

"I thought better of you, Rontu," He said, "I thought that you and I were supposed to be the smart ones."

He gave one of Rontu's wounds a good kick as he walked calmly over to a splintered piece of wood that the bear had clawed in its wolf-induced fury. The heavy timber was balanced precariously on the mantle, looming over Rontu and ready to drop at any moment.

"Oh, well," Maugrim said, "Nothing good ever lasts too long, does it?"

Rontu thought he heard a miniscule want for grass in the voice, but he couldn't be sure. He was about to ask Maugrim what he meant, but the wolf had already nudged the timber witth his nose and sent it crashing onto Rontu.

Rontu felt it hit his body, and he felt the wood crash onto his already wounded side and send splinters into his skin; he felt the fire of pain course through his mutilated body, but the warm nothingness that accompanies death never came. He wouldn't die.

Rontu felt the certain pain that is too deep for tears or for wails of agony tear him apart, the certain pain that lasts for two minutes at most before the bearer succumbs to the darkness. He felt it burn away at his flesh and rip at his sides, but all he could do was lay there. He couldn't say that he didn't deserve it. His nose had led the Police to countless victims and slaves, and his teeth had torn at many Narnians in their day. So he lay there, watching Maugrim leave, letting pain and guilt eat away at him like maggots.

"_This is my punishment," _thought Rontu, _"And I deserve it."_

He lay there, breath fogging up the air in front of him, trying to focus on something other than his painful death. He remembered Narnia in spring, when snow melted on the leaves and left dewdrops clinging to grass and trees and pretty much whatever else happened to be there, even a young wolf who decided to take a snooze under a tree. The pain was still there, but it was ebbing away as a warm darkness crept into Rontu's vision.

"_I'm passing out," _Rontu thought, and he slid into unconsciousness.

_**-{Insert Divider Here}-**_

_**Pens:**_** Good, my writing is. Short, the chapters be! **

**This is just a new story I'm starting while Adelle is on hiatus.**

**If you're wondering why it's on hiatus, read the explanation chapter to my lovely story. **

**I'll update very randomly for this fan fiction, seeing as how Adelle always comes first, but you'll probably get another update soon… y'know, since I'm almost done with chapter seven of Adelle.**

**Rontu: …**

**Pens: (patting Rontu's head) Yes, my dear, you shall not have to suffer much longer. **

**If you review, than you can hug my OC! C'mon, don't you wanna hug him? He's all cute and fluffy. And… covered in blood… and splinters…. **

**Maybe I should let you hug my cat instead?**

**Buddy: Mrow?**

**Pens: Yes, my dear! Be adorable! **

**Review, and you may hug Rontu and Buddy! Or both! XD**


End file.
